


we found love in a hopeless place

by jordenjames



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: F/M, OC, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Eric, erics crushing harder than a 12 year old girl, fours baby sister, protective four
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordenjames/pseuds/jordenjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if four had a little sister and what if she found love in dauntless</p>
<p>Alyssa Eaton or more commonly known as jorden is Tobias Eaton's little sister she was but only fourteen years old when he left her with there abusive father promising that he would come back for her, but he hasn't yet and she knows the only way to escape her father is if she joins dauntless like her big brother and be known as a disgrace to her family name or she could continue to her life as a punching bag for her abusive dad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. my life sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just getting to know the character and her back ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if I made any spelling mistakes this is my first fanfic so criticism wanted please review

"Alyssa" my dad roars up the stairs "it's time to go for the testing." I sit up and look around my room this is going to be the last time im in here, the last time I have to wake up to THAT voice telling me how useless I am, that know matter what faction I get unless its abnegations I'll end up factionless and that he'll tell the other factions all my little secrets if I don't get in. so like a normal person I'm going to live and use my brothers plan I'll tell him I got in to abnegations but really go to dauntless at the choosing ahhh like brother like sister, I get out of bed and go to my wardrobe and pull out a grey everyday dress and throw it on this will be the day that changed my life. once I get down stairs I see my father siting at table reading the paper he ignored me till we were about to leave he said "when we get there I have to take to you girl" in a monotone voice "ok" I whispered we were quiet the whole way there.

time skip

* * *

 

there was a shout out to all the parent that they have five minuets to say good bye then my father turned to me he pulls me in to his grasp and put his head to my shoulders so it looks like a friendly father-daughter hug and he says in a deadly low voice that only im meant to here "you better make sure you get in to abnegations girl or you'll get the beating of the life time when you get home" I nod my head ever so slightly so he would understand that I understand before he pulled away and exclaimed "goodbye my darling cant wait to see you at home and see your wonderful results" he gave me a look so cold just then that would make a dead man shiver so that he knew I knew he was serious. when we get in to the waiting room there is a table with erudites doing maths or what ever, then a group of dauntless playing cards and making bets, I could see the amitys taking about the farms and peace or what ever those hippies talked about, then my friends were going about helping those in need and shit and last but not least the candors were talking about politics. me and Beatrice were talking about how those erudites how were saying bad thing about us and how funny it was when I punched him for her and she punched his smaller friend for me, then I hear someone shout out "peter Hayes" and Beatrice's brother Caleb walked out I watched him carefully and caught him gazing at the erudite table, so Im sort of guessing that's what he got damn he must be a really go actor because I think every one would have thought him to be abnegations then I hear "Beatrice prior" getting called out my heart was throat for her she is my best friend since Tobias and we were friend even before that too. twenty minuets passed and Tris still hadn't come out of the room I was starting to worry when "Alyssa Eaton" called was called out I could see every body look around to see how got up even the boy who's name I found out to be peter was looking the I thought I should really just go for it im going to be a dauntless no matter what this test says so I stand up I hear ever body gasp and even peter and his friend pale a little so every body still remembers about that oops, when I go in to the room it was the same girl Tris had she introduces her self as tori she said "sit in this seat and drink this" I look at he as if she were speaking a different langue "it will help put you in to the simulator" she offered after seeing my reaction to the drink I take the drink off her and down it in one. I felt a bit woozy and fell back in to the chair when I opened my eyes I was in a room full of mirrors I looked around a bit when I was board of looking around at my surroundings I saw a two tables one with a gun the other with a slab of meat then I heard a growl I looked behind me a little startled then it ran at me a picked up the piece of meat and held it out for the dog and it became less vicious and more cut and cuddly then I herd a giggle and saw a younger version of myself and the dog attacked her I reacted truly on what I knew I had to do so I chased the dog and jumped on it as I sank in to the floor and I was on a train and this man was freaking out asking me if I saw this man on his news paper it was my brother I told him every thing would be alright and then I killed him, when I awoke from the simulations tori had a deep thinking face on I said "what did I get" she looed at me with a look I thought only my father or the devil could pull of and said "dauntless" I smiled but I was feeling a but coming on a the look on her face wasn't helping "and candor, erudite, amity" and she took a breath as I paled "as well as abnegations your divergent just like your friend Beatrice so im going to tell you what I told her I'll but it down that the drink made you sick and then some time this evening put it down as that your both in abnegations" "tris is a divergent and so am I were there any differences in the tests" I threw up in my mouth "there were no differences at all if I hadn't known any better I would have said you were the same person so you both are going to have to help each other out and stay in abnegations or amity to be safe" tori said in a serious voice "now go out the back exit and tell your parents you got abnegations like a good girl" and with that she pushed me out the door

 

 

skip walk home (sorry if I got the simulation wrong)

* * *

 

 

 

when she walked in to the house the first thing her father asked her was "well girl what did you get we already have one disappointment in the family I don't want another waste of air" I push on the fakest smile and high voice I could and started jumping up and down and squealing "daddy it was great I got just the one I wanted im sooooooooooo happy but I was a bit sick at first so she had to do it again but im sooooooooooo happy" "well what one did you get" still jumping I squealed "abnegations daddy abnegations" after five minuets I stopped jumping a squealing "there that good enough for you father" I said as the sarcasm dripped from my mouth, my father smiles I was sure I was seeing thing "good I expect you to have dinner ready for the neighbors they are coming over to talk about your engagement to Caleb prior" he says with a smirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if I made any spelling mistakes this is my first fanfic so criticism wanted please review


	2. engagement to caled prior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thoughts on Caleb prior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry people I know its been 7 months and 3 days since I last up dated but I have good reasons 1) my laptop broke and 2) I have been suffering from a bad case of writers block  
> and a big shutout to Eleric who's comment 'PLEASE UPDATE' made find away around my writers block even something a simple as that helps

Caleb prior what could I say about Caleb prior, the sweet yet gay twin brother of tris, I really cant think of anything nice at the moment so I'll list 5 things I hate about him marrying him  
1\. he gay (not really sure how a gay guy and a straight girl will work out but my sperm donor will some how make it hell for me)  
2\. the whole faction knows he gay (really they do he was caught making out with 6 different guys, give and receiving blowjobs and getting fucked into the next century on many occasions)  
3\. he's my best friends twin brother   
4\. my sperm donor wants to use him to control me  
5\. and last but not least he planning to go to erudite (thanks for messing up my grand plan Caleb I really appreciate that)   
oh wait I found 2 thing i can say nice about him, he going to be my one way ticket of this god for saken faction and if I marry him tris will be my sister other than those two there are no good things i can say about him (which i should feel bad for but I don't) even though I have known him as long as I have lived. I turned to my father and nodded slight indicating that not only do i understand that the neighbours are coming over and that I have to cook for them and him but that I will be marrying Caleb damn prior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry people i now its a short chapter but if will have to do for..... now


End file.
